


We're On Fire Now

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Los Angeles, M/M, Pool Sex, Riding, Rimming, blowjob, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 7pm the evening that Harry had comes home to his LA mansion after a long day of PR stunts with women and paps following him all day. He is completely exhausted and can't wait to see his boyfriend. As he enters the gates, Harry looks around through the windshield of his car pulling up in the long driveway when he looks at the mansion he is so familiar with. For some reason, looking at it this time is more special. He looks at the beautiful flowers and landscape, the beautiful bay window that Louis had picked out for them to watch the sun go down, and the balcony at the top of the mansion which is where their bedroom is. Harry can't believe that this is all theirs. Him and Louis have accomplished so much in the last three years and he has all of this to share with the love of his life...</p><p>Followed by pool sex, which probably has happened :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Fire Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by blissful week vacation Larry took in August of this last year. I had to write this because I think they have a mansion there! :) Hope you all enjoy! Please, leave feedback if you can!

Harry's actual mansion in LA (while we all know Louis lives there too) 

It is 7pm the evening that Harry had comes home to his LA mansion after a long day of PR stunts with women and paps following him all day. He is completely exhausted and can't wait to see his boyfriend. As he enters the gates, Harry looks around through the windshield of his car pulling up in the long driveway when he looks at the mansion he is so familiar with. For some reason, looking at it this time is more special. He looks at the beautiful flowers and landscape, the beautiful bay window that Louis had picked out for them to watch the sun go down, and the balcony at the top of the mansion which is where their bedroom is. Harry can't believe that this is all theirs. Him and Louis have accomplished so much in the last three years and he has all of this to share with the love of his life.

Harry gets out of his car and opens the front door of the love shack that his boyfriend is waiting for him in. Actually, the LA mansion is Harry's favourite place in the world because Louis and him have had the best times together in the city. He remembers some of their first dates at their favourite restaurants and beaches they have been to, rubbing tanning lotion and sunscreen all over each other's bodies. Harry loves it here and it is even better when he gets to come home to Louis Tomlinson. He is still like a dream come true to him.

He suddenly hears music- live music. Harry figures it is Louis on the keyboard outside near the pool- probably songwriting as per usual. Harry and Louis had set up a gazebo outside by the pool to entertain, Harry singing while Louis played piano. They loved hosting parties! It would be even more fun when the other boys would come over and they would all entertain the guests as a group with some of One Direction's favourite tunes. Harry sets down his bags and takes his sheer black shirt off, since he is tired and just wants to dive into the pool and cool off while Louis practices.

Harry notices something different though. As he walks towards the kitchen to grab two beers, one for himself and one for Louis, there are scattered red rose petals starting where the tile ends at the edge of their kitchen floor. Louis knows the kitchen is one of Harry's favourite places in the house, so Harry is not surprised the romantic plan has started in the kitchen. Louis has always been the romantic type and Harry knows his plans usually end up with them making passionate love in bed.

Harry follows the rose petals and opens the sliding door that leads to the pool and looks around seeing hundreds of candles that are lit around the pool, in the water, on the tables. Harry is in awe and the beautiful sound that is coming from the stage on the other side of the pool is the song "Look after you" by The Fray. Louis has always sung this song beautifully while playing piano and Harry is mesmerized by everything. Harry's gaze falls on Louis and Louis is sitting on the bench shirtless and it is hard for Harry to see because he is far away, but he looks naked. The light from the candles is bouncing off of Louis' tanned skin. It almost looks like he is sparkling. Louis looks up at Harry and smirks while singing. Harry slowly walks towards the pool making his way to the stage, beers still in hand. Louis' voice and his being has always made Harry gravitate to him instantly. Harry thinks that Louis always seems to outdo himself each time when it comes to romantic gestures for Harry.

Louis finishes the song and Harry has stopped halfway to where the pool ends. Louis finishes the song with a beautiful arpeggio that rings out until Louis lets go of the keyboard petal. Louis gets up off of the bench and Harry sees Louis is wearing a speedo- a hot pink speedo. Harry's jaw drops. Louis' eyes meet Harry's and he grabs a bottle of oil that is sitting on a music stand and pours it down his back, so Harry has a clear view of his bum. Louis' backside is facing Harry on the stage as the oil drips down the arch in his back. Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry while he rubs the oil on his arms and his back and his thighs. Harry drops the beers on the cement of the poolside and the glass shatters. Harry has never seen anything so beautiful in his life- he can't move. Louis is literally sparkling like a star. Louis laughs and turns around to face him because Harry's expression mixed with the broken glass is priceless. The way Louis' body moves as he walks and the way he slicks his hair back as he gets closer to the pool makes Harry feel like he is hallucinating. He must say Louis looks better than David Hasselhoff in a speedo, which is saying a lot. Louis puts down the bottle and walks to the edge of the pool, puckering his lips to mimic a kiss at Harry as he dives into the pool. Harry is already half naked, but he can't wait to touch Louis, so he jumps into the water with his pants and boxers on without a care in the world.

Louis is nowhere to be found when Harry comes up from the water. Suddenly, Louis jumps out of the water and is on Harry's back. Louis whispers into Harry's ear, "Hi baby." Louis gives Harry a love bite on the neck and Harry moans at the feel of Louis' lips on his skin.

Harry turns Louis around so he can see Louis' face. Louis is straddling Harry, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, arms tangled around Harry's broad shoulders and their foreheads are touching. Harry notices the light from the candles in the water make Louis' eyes sparkle.

Harry is stunned. "Wow! You are so beautiful you know that? What is all of this for love?"

Louis simply states, "I love you. Isn't that reason enough?"

Harry looks at Louis with heavy eyelids and can't believe this gorgeous being is his. "I love you too. You are the most romantic person I know and I love it. I am so lucky." Harry stops breathing because Louis is placing lips on Harry's and he is rocking slowly in the water against Harry's hips. Harry was hard ages ago the instant he saw Louis in nothing but a speedo and Louis rubbing his ass against his crotch isn't helping his hard on at the moment. Louis wet makes matters even worst, making his cock throb. Harry moans as Louis' tongue slips into is mouth. Harry guides them to the waterfall where the pool connects to a marble boulevard inside the falls where the water is more shallow. This has always been their go to place for drunk make out session during their wild parties. Harry bites Louis' bottom lip and Louis hiccups a soft high pitched moan that sounds like an angel to Harry's ears.

Harry sets Louis down to sit on the wet marble and Harry needs to taste him. While half of Harry's body is still in the water, Harry carefully takes Louis' pink waistband and pulls the speedo down with his hands and teeth. Louis' cock breaks free from the speedo and it is throbbing and so hard that it is hurting. Harry places the panties, sorry speedo, next to where Louis is sitting. "You are so sexy Lou. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you were showing off that dangerous speedo for me. Your ass looks perfect in them," Harry says pointing out the obvious. He grips Louis' arsecheeks and Louis closes his eyes at the touch. Harry begins giving Louis kisses down his wet chest.

"I am still amused by your face though. You are so cute when you get all flustered. I knew you would love it baby. It's all for youu- ohh Harry." Harry is sucking Louis off taking him into his mouth all at once. Harry's mouth and lips always feels good along with Harry's hands, but this time his hands and mouth are really wet. Harry begins to stroke Louis' cock with his hands while sucking the head. That is how Louis likes blow jobs best. The dripping water from the waterfall is hitting Harry's back and Louis has to touch him. Louis grips onto Harry's hair and realizes the curls are flat because his hair is wet. Harry looks sexy wet though. Louis lets out loud ahhh's as Harry moves up and down Louis faster. Louis can't help but thrust up. Louis tries his hardest to stop himself from getting off right there."Wait! I am close, but I- I want to fuck you, Harry."

Harry pulls off of Louis and he looks down realizing his wet jeans are still on. He quickly undoes the zipper and attempts to pull down his pants and boxers. Harry's black jeans are skin tight and it is even harder to get them off wet. "Need help?" Louis asks. Louis hops off of the marble and into the water with Harry. Louis goes underwater and pulls his pants and boxers off, so Harry is naked.

As soon as Louis emerges out of the water he grabs Harry's dick and strokes it slowly. Harry grabs Louis' arse and massages it in the water. Louis lets go of Harry's dick and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. He needs some friction so he rubs their cocks together creating long and slow strokes against each other since it is in the water. Harry pushes Louis closer with his hands on Louis' ass, creating more friction. They make out under the waterfall like that for about five minutes and Harry feels like he is going to come in the water because this is all so romantic and the candles make everything around him glow. As if Louis doesn't glow enough, the dim light makes Harry feel more hazy than he already is. Louis smells like rose petals and sunscreen. Harry releases his mouth and lays down on the marble horizontally on his back. He needs Louis' mouth on him. "Louis can you lay on top of me and suck me off before you fuck me? I want to eat you out too, please," Harry says politely. This tone usually confuses Louis because he forgets Harry is asking for sex. It is as if Harry is asking to pass the fucking salt at the dinner table.

"Yes, sir," Louis says innocently, which turns Harry on even more. Louis can be so submissive at times and the next second he is a dominant sex god. Harry loves sex with Louis because it is so spontaneous and switches moods minute by minute. Harry has learned to keep up with it and is used to it by now.

Louis climbs on top of Harry spreading his legs so his bum is in front of Harry's face. Louis moves back a bit on his knees so Harry has easier access. Harry just wants to admire it for a few seconds as the water droplets splash onto it from the falls. Harry spanks him hard watching the water bounce off of his bum. Being spanked is Louis' greatest kink. Louis is sucking Harry off already and Harry's head falls back in pleasure against the marble. Louis licks Harry's head and decides to insert two fingers to open Harry up. Harry can't feel anything. His body has gone numb and he rims Louis inserting his tongue quickly to distract himself from the amazing things Louis is doing to him. As they hum moaning in pleasure on each other's bodies Harry feels vibrations up his spine and is going to come. Louis knows this too and pulls off, but keeping his fingers where they are. They are slowly moving in and out of Harry. "Want me to fuck you now? Your so sexy when you are wet and spread open for me like this."

"Can we go back into the pool though?" Harry asks.

"Sure," Louis responds not sure as to what is going to happen next.

Harry jumps into the water and out of the waterfall, making his way back to the centre of the pool, feeling the warmth of the sunset and candles on his skin. Louis follows and Harry puts his arms around Louis' neck and wraps his legs tightly around Louis' waist. "Louis love, can you walk towards the side of the pool towards the shallower end? and - and put your back against the tile, so I can ride you in the water?" Harry asks.

Louis is stunned and takes a minute to process what Harry just suggested."Yes, fuck yes! Whatever you need babe."

Harry kisses Louis on the nose as Louis makes his way to the shallow end. Louis walks backwards until he hits the tile on the side of the pool. Louis shivers at the touch of the cold on his back. Harry tries to put Louis inside of him, but Louis feels he keeps slipping out of Harry, so he holds Harry's waist down so it is more in the water. Louis realizes how easy it is to handle and hold Harry in the water. Usually, Harry can fuck Louis against the wall and carry him whenever he wants, but now Louis has his chance to enjoy this and move Harry how he wants.

It is nearly dark on a beautiful summer night in Los Angeles and Harry notices Louis' eyes are sparking from the candlelight as they stare at each other chests touching. Louis grabs Harry's ass cheeks and thrusts up into Harry slow and deep. Harry's jaw drops and he starts panting, chest heaving. Harry rocks down into Louis rolling his hips. Louis wants to give Harry more pleasure when he lifts Harry up and down his cock, hands on his arse. Louis loves this control he doesn't get when they have sex standing up and he loves it. Harry's hands release from Louis' neck and he grips onto the cement walkway behind Louis' head, since Harry can tell Louis wants to be in control. Harry is screaming at this point because the thrusts are so deep and long and slow in the water. "Lou, you feel so good. I want you to- fuck me in the water more often." Harry loses his breath and shuts his eyes tight when he hears Louis moan loudly.

"Fuck, Harry. You are going to make me come." Louis' thrusts are more spastic and Harry moves his hands to press firmly against the tile on either side of Louis' head. He is bouncing to meet Louis' thrusts and Harry's back arches. He feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. Harry gets a hold of himself and kisses Louis roughly on the mouth, making Louis' thrusts come to a stop.

Harry hops off of Louis and swims to get out of the pool. Louis follows figuring Harry wants to go inside to finish what they have started. Louis is wrong because Harry is pulling up a lawn chair that sits parallel to the pool. Louis skips over naked to Harry and jumps into his arms now that they are out of the water and this makes Harry giggle because of how tiny Louis is compared to him. They kiss for a few minutes until Harry sets Louis down onto the lawn chair. "Where is the lube you had earlier love?" Harry asks.

"Over near the stage babe. I don't have condoms out here though," Louis says.

"I'm good, if you are?" Harry asks concerned.

"Yes. I want you. All of you." Louis is sweating from the heat of the candles on his face and the fact that Harry is going to give him great sex.

Harry rushes over to get it and brings it with him to the lawn chair. Louis adjusts so his ass is in the air ready for Harry to take him from behind. Louis holds himself up with his arms resting on the head rest. Harry inserts his fingers into Louis and it doesn't take long to get him ready. "Harry can you fuck me? I am ready," Louis says impatiently. Harry nods and coats his dick with lube holding the arm of the chair with one hand as he inserts himself with his other hand into Louis. "Jesus, fuck. I will never get used to how big you are," Louis whines. Louis hears Harry laugh as he thrusts deeply into Louis and stays there deep inside, not moving. Louis is overwhelmed by the fact that he feels so full and complete when Harry is inside him like this. He could never get used to this feeling. "Harry can you start slow? I want this to last," Louis says as his eyebrows furrow in pleasure.

Harry uses the arms of the chair as support to thrust slow, but hard into Louis. Louis' arms collapse and the side of Louis' face hits the lawn chair, facing the pool, and he sees the water ripple from the cool night breeze as Harry fucks him. Louis moans loudly when he sees the reflection of Harry's long body and fucked out face in the water. Louis turns his head, hooking one arm over Harry's neck to look him in the eye and says, "Look at yourself. You are beautiful." pointing with his other trembling hand to the water.

Louis is stroking Harry's cheek and Harry stares into the water and moans from seeing Louis' reflection, ignoring the fact that Louis told him to look at himself. "Fuck. Lou, your body is so fucking tanned and curvaveously s-sexy," Harry stutters. Harry is thrusting faster automatically by the sight of Louis and watches Louis eyes blow wide and jaw drop in pleasure. Harry looks back at Louis and kisses him hands wrapping around Louis' chest, holding him tight.

Louis breaks the kiss. "Do I now?" Louis arches his eyebrow. "Can you move back a bit Hazza?"

Harry moves back to where the chair almost ends and Louis moves back positioning himself so his hands can grip the arms of the chair. Louis turns slightly and re-inserts Harry's cock into him. All of a sudden Louis is fucking back on Harry roughly using the arms as leverage. "Fuck, Lou. Can you go any faster?" Harry says sarcastically.

Louis moans and rocks back faster taking Harry seriously and up for any challenge. After all, he wants Harry to be satisfied too.

"Lou. Oh my god. You fucking slut- jesus christ. I - I was being sarcastic, but keep going." Harry is blissed out, but it becomes too much when Harry looks at the water again. Louis feels so good and looks so good while doing this to Harry. He is so natural at it and it looks like Louis is dazed out as much as he is.

"I see you love it," Louis winks knowing Harry is watching his facial expression. Harry can't take it. He needs to fuck him hard now. Harry grabs Louis' waist and meets Louis' thrusts with his own, which sends him over the edge.

"Lou, I am. Fuck. I am going to come inside of you." Harry wraps his hand around to tug at Louis' dick, since Louis' arms are still gripping the chair.

"Then look at me when you do." Louis is close too. They meet each other's gaze in the water and come at the sight of each other. Almost like they are watching themselves on tape because they can see every move their full bodies are making. Louis comes first clenching around Harry and closing his eyes because it is so overwhelming in the moment and comes on the lawn chair, Harry still jerking Louis off.

"Fuck. That was so hot to watch," Harry pants. Harry puts both hands on Louis' waist now and thrusts fast and hard.

Louis rocks back again, opening his eyes half way and seductively looking at Harry's reflection saying, "Come for me."

Harry comes and Louis feels like he could have another orgasm from watching Harry's body twitch and face scrunch up as he comes hard into Louis. "Fuck. That was amazing." Harry is coming down from his high and collapses onto Louis barely able to hold himself up after the orgasm. Harry kisses Louis' back and massages his shoulders.

Louis holds himself up on his forearms now and turns his head slightly so he can steal a kiss from Harry. "Amazing," Louis says. Harry kisses him and pulls out of Louis, more of Harry's come dripping out of Louis and onto the edge of the lawn chair. Harry licks what is left off of Louis and they make their way to the first step of the pool. Harry wipes off Louis first with some water and kisses him on the neck while doing so. Harry wipes himself down quickly and runs to get a couple of towels that are in the gazebo. They wrap the towels around themselves first and wipe the water to try and dry off before they go in.

Louis opens his towel to invite Harry to do the same. Harry does because he always mirrors what Louis does by nature now. "Harry…can I have one of your bear hugs?" Louis asks, batting his eyes.

Harry doesn't give these often, but when he does Louis feels safe. "Yes, boo bear." Harry walks over to Louis and opens his own towel which wraps around Louis. Louis feels warm and safe. He feels like he is home. Louis lets go of the hug and they walk side by side, wrapped in each other's towels and warmth as they head towards the mansion.

"Harry. I have a surprise! I almost forgot. I made your favourite! Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with some home-made mashed potatoes." Louis smiles proudly because he knows that Harry loves it so much.

Harry gets excited and kisses Louis' forehead. "Thank you love."

They both put their robes on and eat dinner together and drink a glass of wine and do the dishes afterward. They go to their master bedroom upstairs and pass out, since it is almost midnight anyways. Harry wakes up in the morning first and heads outside to the pool where he sees the remnants of an amazing night. Harry has a lot of cleaning up to do. There is the broken beer bottle on the ground still, the candles are all out that are in and out of the pool, the lube is thrown and Harry figures he should probably clean the padding on the lawn chair, which has dried come on it. Harry notices the pink speedo floating in the water next to the waterfall. Yup, this was definitely a night Harry would never forget.

 Visuals: 

  

  


End file.
